The worries of Weiss
by cctrix xxx
Summary: When Weiss doesn't wake up one morning it is discovered that Weiss's mind has shut down in a self induced coma. It is up to team RWBY to travel through Weiss's memories and save their teammate. But are they about to see a whole other side to their cold hearted heiress? Contains major Whiterose and slight hints at bumblebee in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N I will just say that I don't own RWBY *sob* but it is however owned by the fabulous Rooster teeth! Please enjoy the fic and leave any comments and constructive criticism to help me further my writing capabilities. Without further ado on with the fic!

A huge thanks to my friend pinkteacups for editing this chapter! You rock!

Weiss POV

I hate mornings. At least, I do when they start with a worried looking Ruby shaking me awake at an ungodly hour; one so early, in fact, that it should be considered night. "Weiss wake up, wake up!"  
"What is it, Ruby?" I grumbled, still half asleep and wishing that my heart rate was considerably faster due to the nightmare I had been experiencing, rather than the warm feeling that accompanied Ruby's hand on my shoulder.

"You were screaming..." Ruby paused. "I wanted to make sure you were ok..."  
"I'm fine!" I snapped, instantly regretting the flinch that the venom in my voice had caused, as though Ruby was avoiding a strike. My cheeks flushed, though from embarrassment at being discovered by my leader in the middle of a particularly traumatising nightmare, or from the fact that Ruby had yet to remove her calloused hand from my shaking shoulder, I couldn't tell... Wait shaking?

It was only when I looked down that I realised that my body was drenched in a cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably in the predawn cold, despite the furnace-like heat provided by Yang who still slept soundlessly in her bed across the room.  
"I'm sorry Ruby, I-I'm fine... Really." I stuttered, pretending not to notice her shock at gaining an apology from me so easily. "Now go back to sleep" I tried to hide the previous sorrow in my voice by adding the authoritative tone I knew would mask it perfectly.

Although Ruby had done a lot of growing up in the year we have been at Beacon, despite her constant childlike persona that I had come to love, and the fact that the team as a whole had become much closer, I still had a number of tricks up my sleeve, learned through my upbringing, where disguising my pain was an absolute necessity.  
"Well, okay, if you're sure..." Ruby's doubt-filled voice brought me back to my current predicament as I tried to muster a reassuring smile that felt as though it were splitting my face in two. It must've worked, though, as Ruby rose to her feet from her kneeling position at my bedside. I almost regretted lying as the calm reassurance provided by her hand left me in favour of hanging by her side. She now stood a bit taller than me (to my dismay) and used the slight muscle she had acquired over the course of a year's worth of intense training at Beacon to hoist herself back up onto her bed, the upper of our shared bunk.

I waited until her movements stilled and I could no longer hear the creaking of the ropes that held up her monstrosity of a bed, before I finally allowed my mind to rest. The problem with this being that as soon as I did, his voice returned to the forefront of my mind, taunting me, torturing me. The torment that only he and I would and could ever know took place; memories dragged back that should never see the light of day. My final thought before sleep finally showed me mercy from his fear inducing voice as I relived his torture, was that he was right about one thing at least: no one will ever know about the pitiful worries of Weiss.

Ruby POV

I awoke that morning my usual hyperactive self; despite me being a year older, my childlike demeanour still held fast and was growing, albeit slowly, on all my team mates... even Weiss, although she was in denial about that fact. A smile crept onto my face at the thought of the icy beauty that slept below me, quickly followed by a feeling of worry that settled in the pit of my stomach as memories of last night flooded past the dam of post sleep grogginess and into my mind. I had never seen Weiss so vulnerable, her icy exterior having melted away to reveal a frightened, no, scrap that, a terrified girl. I remembered how her alabaster tresses clung to her body as though trying to offer comfort as I knelt by her bedside wishing desperately that I could hold her in my arms and protect her from whatever was hurting her. Wait what... I couldn't be falling for her. Could I?

I shook my head as though to clear those thoughts to the back of my mind and hopped down off my bunk, whistle in hand ready to wake my sleeping team mates (and best friends) ready for the upcoming day. I blew the whistle  
"Wakey-wakey everybody! Rise and shine!" Blake and Yang begrudgingly began to wake up, groans stifled by pillows and bedraggled hair in knotted clouds of identical blonde and black. All was in order. That is until my eyes reached Weiss. I couldn't hide my double take. There she laid, seemingly asleep, not even having moved a muscle in response to my earlier efforts to comfort her. I was probably being irrational. Of course she would be tired with the amount of sleep, or should I say, lack of it, she must've gotten last night.

Hesitantly moving over to her still form, I tentatively laid my hand on her shoulder. Nervously, and ever so gently, I shook her, remembering her reaction to this last night, and pointedly ignoring the effect her silkily soft skin had on my hand. Blake and Yang, having gotten up to figure out why I had so immediately quieted, gathered round to see what was going on and quite possibly to stop Weiss from killing me for disturbing her sleep.  
"Weiss," I whispered, "It's time to get up." There was still no response. "Weiss" I spoke louder this time, yet still she lay slumbering, as though my words had disintegrated in the air round her, so there was not a sound she could hear. "Weiss!" Throwing caution to the wind and choosing my desperation for her to wake up over my fear of her wrath for waking her, I yelled into the disturbing silence of the room. Fear made its presence known as it sunk its way into my heart. I turned to face my other two teammates, both wearing identical expressions of concern, confusion and unease. The words I had been dreading since the moment I noticed her stillness flowed from my tongue before I could stop to contemplate what they meant.

"She won't wake up."

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Make sure to leave review to let me know you opinion and if you like it I will be sure to keep updating regularly!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm back with a new chapter! As always I mourn the fact that I own nothing :'-( Anyway moving on...

A big thank you to my friend pinkteacups for editing this chapter!

To redRWBYhood: thank you very much for your encouragement, the creation of this chapter was motivated by your lovely review!

To mearfster: I will respect your fic and I had never read you fic before posting this. After receiving your review I went and read what you have written so far and I commend you on your wonderful fic and I will take my plot in a completely different direction to the ideas I have seen in your fic so as to show the respect you requested in your review. I hope to continue to get you looking forward to future chapters!

To origin of summers: I hope to continue to induce your interest!

I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I will continue to respond to each new review at the beginning of each chapter to show that I am taking your opinions into account :-)

Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

Ruby POV

Tentatively opening my eyes, I immediately snapped them shut them again. A groan of pain escaped my lips as the merciful grogginess of post sleep was shattered by the not so merciful offending white light that had previously assaulted my eyes. I was dropped somewhat unceremoniously from the mothering arms of sleep; the harsh reality of which those arms had protected me from didn't spare a second in clutching my heart in its iron grip, causing my body to snap to attention and my eyes to burst open and mimic those of a deer caught in headlights. One word played on repeat through my brain, like a broken record. Weiss.

I hastily took in my surroundings; Yang slumped on one of the hard plastic hospital chairs, snoring softly with drool creeping its way down her chin. One arm seemed to hang at an odd and painful looking angle, but the other was wrapped protectively around the sleeping form of Blake, whose upper body was curled into Yang's lap, using her strong thigh muscles as a pillow, but her lower body suffering the unfortunately unavoidable pain of the plastic hospital chairs. It was only once I was sure my teammates were safe that I began to scan the other aspects of my surroundings: the bland, whitewash decor of the hospital waiting room, the smell of cleaning fluid intermingled with a tinge of sweat and stale coffee, and the groggy or sleeping state of other victims who were suffering from the pain of an all-nighter on the painful plastic chairs.

As I did this, the memories of the day before assaulted my vision, each a blow to my already worry-beaten body. The panic as I scooped Weiss up bridal style was all consuming and due to my semblance being faster than any ambulance, my resolve to run as fast as my semblance would allow me to Vale hospital with Weiss cocooned in my arms was undisputed by the other members of my team. The blur of unshed tears of worry, Weiss was ripped out of my arms, quickly disappearing into a sea of white coated doctors, leaving me with nothing but the guilt of not noticing that something was so terribly wrong, sooner. The image of Yang arriving on Bumblebee a few minutes later with Blake perched behind her was the last thing my mind seemed to recall. Then nothing... I could remember nothing but the anxiety and fear that took my heart hostage and barred all else... That is until our names were finally called.  
"Team RWBY?" We all shot to attention as though we had been struck by lightning. Even Yang. Who, let's just say, requires the smell of breakfast to even make a dent in her will to continue her slumber.

"Follow me." We followed the white clad nurse along another whitewashed corridor into what looked like an office. My attention was immediately grabbed by the only unfamiliar figure in the room. A man with grey, and slightly balding hair and a permanent look of worry etched onto his face as he paced nervously in front of us, seemingly unaware of our presence. Unaware that is, until the nurse who led us there, Nurse Llanberis I think her name was, cleared her throat in a manner loud enough to gain his attention. His obsidian eyes immediately lost their glazed look and instead focused on us with an extremely sombre look, which took the place of his previously zoned out one, which I was unsure whether I preferred or not.  
"Please take a seat." I glanced at my other two team members with growing apprehension, as though to check they hadn't vanished while my attention had been elsewhere; before taking charge and leading them over to the three chairs in front of the desk and sitting down as Dr Olden -as written on his name tag- followed suit.

"Now, I will get straight to it, as there really is no time to waste." He took a deep breath, steeling himself for an oncoming onslaught as I did the same internally. "It appears your friend, Miss Schnee, has put herself in a self-induced coma." Shock. That was all I could register on the faces of my teammates, but not the only emotion I could register within myself. The Doctor, who had paused to allow the information to sink in, straightened his jacket as he leaned forward to rest his forearms against the desk surface, fingers interlocked and compassion glimmering in dark eyes. "Although rare, there have been a number cases with striking similarities to Miss Schnee's current condition, in which a patient has shut down their body into a comatose state. It is believed that this to protect it from a memory that the person's mind has deemed too traumatic to remember." I shook my head, trying to wake myself up from what must be a horrible dream, a nightmare, but upon having no success, I found myself staring into the doctors pitying eyes and clutching Yang's visibly shaking hand under the desk as though it were my only lifeline.

"However, cases like this have only ever been seen in seasoned hunters and huntresses who have had many years' worth of battles and traumatising experiences." Doctor Oldan spoke as if educating us of a historic event, just like a teacher back at Beacon. "Never has one so young suffered from Memory Shutdown Disorder." I struggled to regain my ability to breathe, fear creeping its way into my panic filled heart. What if I never saw her again? What if she never yelled at me again? What if… what if she never woke up? All these thoughts ran through my head before they were replaced by one feeling. Determination, fiercer than that I had ever felt before, fuelled by my need to save Weiss. That, or she would never know how we all felt about her, that despite occasional whining and ranting we loved her… I loved her. She had to know.

I slowly stood my fiery silver eyes boring down into the nervous obsidian eyes opposite me. "What can be done to wake her?" The steel in my voice resounded throughout the room as my teammates followed my lead with equal looks of determination set on both their faces. The doctor took a deep breath before standing and gesturing for us to follow him, he led us at a brisk pace down yet another corridor that looked identical to every other we had already strolled through. It was only then he began his answer to my question.

"There is a new solution, a new treatment as such, that has been released in the medical industry, on a strictly need-to-know basis. It's never been tested before, on account of this condition being so rare, but right now, it's our only hope." He turned a corner before continuing his explanation "The comatose state of Memory Shutdown Disorder allows the mind to put up barriers against all those deemed a threatening presence, meaning that only those not deemed a threat will be allowed to access the mind… " The doctor stopped at a door, punching a pass code into a pad, then allowing his eye to be scanned before the doors opened and we were led through "This is where you come in." He flashed a look over to the remaining three members of Team RWBY, before leading us over to a pale figure almost camouflaged in a bed with sheets that struggled to meet her deathly pallor. She looked more fragile than I'd ever seen her.  
"Weiss" I whispered her name is though it would call her back to me. To all of us.

The doctor turned to face us blocking my view of her, "This new Dust Power technology allows one's consciousness access into another's." When he was met by both Yang's and my blank looks, Blake's eye roll at our stupidity almost going completely unnoticed, he sighed and tried again. "In other words, it will allow you to travel through Miss Schnee's mind." Met by a chorus of "Oh's" from Yang and I, and yet another eye roll from Blake, Doctor Olden shook his head resignedly, averting his vision to assess his patient once more.

"So, how do we bring her back?" The atmosphere again turned serious as I asked exactly what we had all been wondering since the moment we entered the office.  
"Your task is simple," Doctor Olden explained, "You must go through Miss Schnee's memories until you find the one that her body is trying to defend her against. You'll know which one this is, as there will be two Miss Schnee's present in this memory; one with a shimmer that will surround all the people in her memories and one without the shimmer that represents her consciousness." When he was met again with two matching sets of blank looks he elaborated "The one that does not shimmer is Miss Schnee."  
"Understood." We both chorused, anxious to save our teammate while Blake huffed at yet another setback.

"However," The doctor took on a look of grave solemnity. "If you do not find Miss Schnee within 24 hours, then you will remain trapped within her mind. You'll be unable to return to your bodies, as they cannot survive without a consciousness for more than 24 hours." Surprise again washed over our faces at the drop of another bombshell, before the same look of determination made its appearance. "Do you wish to take this risk?"  
I answered his question by stepping into the glowing circle of dust that the hospital staff has already taken great care in setting up perfectly. I was quickly followed by the equally unwavering strides of my other two teammates until we all stood within the circle.  
"Very well." Doctor Olden murmured. "You have 24 hours. Good luck." I took one last look at Weiss's emaciated frame before the light or a thousand suns smothered my vision.

We will find you Weiss…

A/N Dun dun daaaaaaa! As always reviews are treasured and any advice or criticism is also appreciated to help me improve so let me know your opinion, R&R and I will reply at the start of the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Welcome back my lovelies! I still don't own RWBY, and I don't want your pity! You may notice a vast improvement in the grammar and general flow of the plot in this chapter. This however is not my doing, but is the wonderful work of my amazing new editor Little Snuggle! Give a large round of applause please folks! I would like to thank Little Snuggle for their effort in editing this chapter and all future chapters to come!

To Deltahalo241: Thank you for your praise. I like to think this is a good concept for an FF fic as it continued to run round my head and wouldn't leave me alone! I was not aware that each speaker should have a new line, but that should no longer be a problem as I now have an editor. Thank you for your feedback, it is much appreciated!

To zanderh11: I hope to keep you interested on where this story is going.

To Little Snuggle: You never know, your headcanon might have a future yet ;-)

Cold. That was the first thing I registered as the blinding white light finally ceased its attack on my vision.

Slowly, but surely, my other senses began to make a reappearance. My hearing returned, only causing fear to slowly close its greedy fingers around my thundering heart, causing my already fast pulse to quicken; as I registered nothing but silence. Not the good kind of silence you would imagine when the thought of silence crosses your mind. This new form of silence was rather a defending scream of nothing. A silence that demands your attention, and takes hold of your fear. It takes your attention, and with its icy hand around your shivering heart, it will have what it wants.

However, the dictatorship of fear that this new silence had over me was soon broken by the sound of a voice.

"Ruby?"

I knew that voice... But I couldn't quite put my finger on who the voice belonged to. As suddenly as the voice began, it had stopped. Fire ripped through my system causing me to sit bolt upright with a yelp. As the heat coursing through my veins subsided, only to be replaced by the fury that filled my eyes as they searched for the culprit. In the blink of an eye, Crescent Rose was out and pointed at my attacker, who turned out to be, "...Yang?"

The fog in my mind instantly cleared as I took in the guilt-ridden face of my sister. She was sprawled out on the ground underneath me, at the mercy of the sharpened blade of Crescent Rose. She put on a sorry expression, her hand still crackling with the heated energy she had used for my rude awakening.

She smiled, "Well if that's the thanks I get for waking your sorry ass, then remind me to leave you here next time!" Only for her smile to turn into a smirk. Her smirk faltered when she noticed Blake's disapproving glare, though. I helped her up off the ground and put Crescent Rose away. An angry retort was at the tip of my tongue, but it was thwarted when my mind registered that we were in an unfamiliar environment.

"Where are we?" I mumbled as the pieces slowly came together in my mind like the most intricate of jigsaw puzzles. The hospital, Dr Oldan... Weiss...

We were in Weiss's mind!

It was then that I finally took in my surroundings and an involuntary gasp escaped my lips. We were standing in what looked like a grand concert hall. It would have been exactly that if not for the fact that winter had taken up a permanent residence within the grand space. Icicles hung elegantly from the once glamorous chandelier. Snow coated the ground in its white blanket. Yet the snow falling from the ceiling was frozen mid-fall as though the room itself was frozen in time.

The only thing to break the cycle was our ragged breathing. My body jump as I realized that not even that was not true. There was also the faint sound of singing. I whirled round to face the two worried pairs of eyes.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

But I was met by identical blank looks, and Yang's whispered comment of, "I think she's finally lost it."

I ignored her, however, and proceeded to walk past them and towards the hauntingly beautiful sound. I turned a deaf ear to their panicked calls for me to come back as the strangely familiar voice forced my feet forward, just as it sealed the feet of both Yang and Blake to the snow dusted floor.

"Mirror, tell me something."

I began to make out snippets of slow lyrics as I was led up the stairs on the other side of the hall, towards a large stage by the enchanting voice. However, the counter curse to the spell I was under came in the form of loud cheering and applause that had suddenly broken out from the now-occupied seats surrounding the hall. The spell broke, and I stood there, trying to make sense of the situation. The snow had disappeared, only to be replaced by a polished marble floor, leaving no trace of the winter that had previously filled the once lifeless concert hall.

"We must be within a memory." Came the calm voice of Blake, causing me to jump as I realized that my companions now stood beside me. I followed Blake's gaze to see the ethereal light Dr. Oldan had described as "a shimmer" surrounding each audience member identifying that this must indeed be one of Weiss's memories, which must mean…

"Hey guys, look!" My gaze pinpointed the area that Yang was frantically pointing towards to see...

"Weiss..." Blake's voice echoed my thoughts as we all looked up the stairs we were standing on, to see Weiss standing centre stage... Or, at least, a past memory of Weiss.

This shimmering Weiss was dressed in her usual attire, but that was where the similarities stopped. Instead of her usual defiant ice-queen persona that we had all come to know and love, her eyes' flame had been extinguished. She lowered those broken eyes to the ground, and curtsied in submission to the expectations of the cheering public. My heart ached as I looked in her eyes for any remnants of the Weiss I loved, only to return empty handed with not even a spark of the fire that ignited the heart of this team. My study of her came to an abrupt halt caused by the booming voice of Yang as she exclaimed. "She never told us she could sing! Oh, I am gonna get such a kick out of this, and princess won't even know what hit her!"

It took a disapproving eye-roll from Blake and an irritated glare from me before she finally shut her mouth and allowed me to turn my attention back to Weiss. Only to catch a glimpse of her signature white ponytail as she disappeared with a swish through the large double doors at the back of the stage.

"Quick, this way!" I switched into leader-mode, as Yang had dubbed it halfway through our first year, and left no room for argument as the others followed me towards the double doors that stood ajar from Weiss's exit.

"Whatever is behind these doors we need to stick together, something tried to lead me away from you two, so whatever this thing is it clearly doesn't want us to find Weiss." With my final order, a supportive smile from Yang and a reassuring nod of the head from Blake, I took a deep breath. I gathered my courage and pushed open the double doors, leaving behind the still cheering crowd. Being shadowed by my other two teammates as we delved further still into the mind of Weiss Schnee, still blissfully unaware of the dark secrets that weren't meant to be revealed.

A/N Please R&R with your thoughts and feedback as it is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Howdy guys! I know, I know shame on me! My lateness with this update is appalling, but I've been super busy with work experience all of last week, so please don't judge me! It is a well known fact that I frequently scream at the sky like a crazy person asking "Why!? Why do I own nothing?" But I still own nothing *sob*

Anyways... A big thanks to:

Deltahalo241: I hope to keep you looking forward to future chapters!

rwbybomb21: I'm glad you like the way my fic is set out! After this chapter I am going to begin doing longer chapters, I have just been very busy up until quite recently, but longer chapters are headed your way!

EMP LEADER: Thank you for your encouragement! As I said before this is the last short chapter, I like to take advice on board, so I will now be doing longer chapters as requested. :-)

As always a massive thank you to my wonderful editor Little Snuggle for your work on this chapter!

Finally before I stop badgering you and get on with the story, I have a big announcement! I know a few of you have suggestions as to what they should uncover in Weiss's mind, I have ideas planned but I would like to know yours as well. So, I would like to propose a competition! Post your ideas of what you think they should discover in Weiss's mind in the review section, and the winning idea will be included in the story!

I can't wait to see your ideas! Anyway without further ado, happy reading everyone!

Ruby POV:

The silence that assaulted my ears as soon as I stepped through the doorway seemed worlds away from the stifling bear-hug of sound that we had experienced just a few moments before. I turned to look at Yang and Blake, who both wore matching looks of confusion that I was sure mirrored my own appearance. Suddenly, Blake's expression changed from the same brand of confusion Yang and I wore, to one of extreme concentration. Her amber eyes shut as her head cocked to the side. It was the twitch of her ear, however, that led me to believe she was listening to something.

It was a few moments later that my own ears managed to pick up the distant sound, what the Faunus before me already had, of weeping. It was then that my attention was grabbed by none other than "Weiss..."

Her name came out as a whisper as I took in the once proud yet cold heiress... Only she was not the age I knew her to be, but a scared child curled in a fetal position on the floor. The only movement to prove her life had not been spent, were the spasms of her body as the sobs wracked through her.

"Weiss?" My voice came out as a crackle, the emotion within my heart taking its toll on my, once decisive, vocals.

I ran over to her, desperately trying to put an end to the sound that tore at my heart, each time it tore through her body. I reached out, my calloused fingers attempting to touch her snow white skin. Only to be met with nothing. I looked down, only to discover that my hand had fallen straight through the space where Weiss's arm should be. It was then that I felt myself being pulled to my feet from my position on the ground next to Weiss, by a familiar set of muscular hands that I recognized to belong to my sister, as the equally familiar voice of Blake began an explanation.

"She's not real Ruby, she is but a memory of Weiss, there is nothing we can do to comfort her now." I turned around, only to come face-to-face with mirrored looks of sorrow fixed on the image of the sobbing young girl on the floor.

The turn of a key in a lock followed by the creaking of metal hinges, caused all three of us to spin round, accompanied by the familiar sounds of our weapons assembling their shapes, ready to be aimed at the unlucky person who had entered the door we had just come from. Except, it wasn't the door we had previously entered from. Instead, a barred door stood in replacement of the grand wooden double doors of the concert hall. I took in the terrible sight of the walls, which were covered in residue and mold, and the absence of light and took this place to be a cell of sorts. But why would Weiss be locked away in a cell? I couldn't imagine my fiery-tempered partner ever committing a crime, judging by the fact that she believes that being late to class should be classified as a crime.

The person who stood before us was a man. His black suit, perfectly polished shoes, and black bow-tie identified him as a man of wealth. I was unsure of his age, however, as his face remained concealed in the shadow of the dark cell.

"What's this?" He exclaimed, his haughty voice baring a mocking tone as he went over to Weiss, only to forcefully pull her head up to meet his gaze. I heard a low growl escape Blake's throat, felt the heat begin to radiate from Yang, and felt my own rage begin to boil within my blood as he laid his hands on our team mate.

"Tears?" the mocking tone was still adamant as he reached down to her face and scooped up a tear on to his fingertip, and crushed it between his fingers, as one might do to an unsuspecting ant. His face quickly morphed into an expression of fury, as he raised his hand and struck her across the cheek, the ring adorning his middle finger blemishing the once untouched skin of young Weiss's cheek. "Schnee's do not cry." His voice came out as an unfeeling monotone, like that of a robot.

A battle cry erupted and broke my attempt to kill the man, no, monster that stood before me with the pure rage and sharpened daggers contained within my glare. It took me a second to realize it had come from my sister, who instead of going for the silent kill as Blake and I were attempting to do, had decided to go at him with Ember Celica. Unfortunately her hand went straight through his head and into the wall behind him, causing young Weiss and the mysterious evil that would dare to lay a hand upon her, to vanish as though they were a wisp of smoke. The crawling sound of the wall splitting open is what finally broke me out of my stupor.

"Look out!" I grabbed the arms of both of my teammates and pulled them to safety.

The wall soon crumbled, leaving rubble and debris to lay in wake of where we once stood.  
I coughed and stood up on shaky legs, ready to asses the damage Yang had caused, only to come face to face with…

"A... Door?" I heard Blake's calm voice break through the cloud of dust as I looked towards the door. But it was strange, it wasn't just any door... It was the front door to Beacon.

(line break)

Meanwhile, surrounded by the beeping of machines and the white-washed walls of the hospital. The motionless body of Weiss Schnee... flinched.

A/N I know its a short one but I have been super busy recently! Anyways I will be sure to make the next chapter much longer! As usual advice and criticism is always welcomed! Leave your ideas for their discoveries within the mind of Weiss Schnee in the reviews and I will choose a winner! All credit for the winning idea will go to the creator!

Until next time my lovelies! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

The worries of Weiss chapter 5

A/N Welcome back my lovelies! I apologise for the long wait on this chapter, I have been really busy as of late but now I'm back! I continue to sulk over the fact that I own nothing... *sigh* I have decided to leave the competition open for a little while longer as I have thoroughly enjoyed receiving you brilliant ideas, and suggestions. :-)

Anyways... a huge thanks to:

My friend pinkteacups for her wonderful work on this chapter!

Autistic-Grizzly: I will defiantly consider your idea in the competition! :-)

rubybomb21: I'm glad you like the ending, I was going for a cliffhanger, I really like you idea and will defiantly put it down as a great suggestion for the competition!

Deltahalo241: I agree Yang must be more careful! I have listened to a few of the tracks from "RIN Daughters of Mnemosyne" including "Feelings" and "Purity" and would have to agree they do fit with my fic rather well, I would recommend them to all of my readers. :-) If there is anything else any of you guys would like me to listen to or watch just let me know in the reviews and I will be sure to do so!

Lily Red Dragon: Thank you for your honest criticism of my writing style, it helps me to acknowledge what I need to work on. I hope to continue to spark your interest, and as I said last chapter this chapter is going to be the start of longer chapters! Yay! Thanks for you review :-)

Jacklyn Frost: Thank you for your encouragement! I'm glad I make you nervous!

EMP LEADER (SNUGGLE BEAR): Here is the first of the long chapters you requested! Your lovely reviews have grown on me also. :-) I will defiantly consider your idea for the competition, peace out from your little EMP grenade!

Now without further ado, on with the story...

Chapter 5

Ruby POV:

I took in the familiar, yet colourless doors of my beloved school; the once vibrant entrance now a melancholy, stormy grey, as was everything else around us. I came to this realisation as I stepped forward with a shaking hand to push open the monotonously grey doors, revealing an equally lifeless clone of our home.  
"Blake be careful!" The worried voice of my sister caught me by surprise, but my question was answered in seeing Blake cautiously step toward one of the dull grey walls, her analysing amber eyes pausing in their examination of the wall, only to dish out an eye roll accompanied with the side order comment of, "Says the girl who punched a hole in a wall."

At the reminder of Yang's violent outlet on the wall, I swiftly twirled on one foot to assess the damage my riled up sister had caused to my team mates mind. As I did so, I began what could possibly be a torturously long rant,  
"Yang, you can't just-" Only for my words to fall flat. My other two teammates halted their silent staring contest, alerted by the sudden absence of my voice, and came to stand next to me both sporting equal looks of confusion to the one I was sure adorned my own face. Yang was the first to speak up,  
"Is that you?"  
"Yeah, Yang, it is..." My voice shook in a manner impossible to disguise; my mind was far too busy attempting to process the situation looming on the not-so-distant horizon. I stared at a rather scared, (okay, utterly terrified) 15 year old me, splayed unceremoniously on the ground, reflecting on how my clumsiness had, for the first of many times to come, riled up a familiar heiress.

"This is the first time I met Weiss." The explanation began to slip from my mouth unconsenting, which happened too often for my liking, as I began to circle the scene, both Blake and Yang following, wearing equal and identical looks of interest. All three of us took in the sight of poor, 15 year old me, peering up from my position on the ground to meet the gaze of the raging heiress. But all I could see was Weiss, for this was not a young Weiss, nor an impassive Weiss, but a familiar Weiss... My Weiss. The very same Weiss I had left back at the hospital, her silvery hair in its signature side ponytail that never ceased to make me crane my neck, just in the hope of catching a glimpse of it as it swished around a corner.  
It's strange that the small quirks she had only gave me reason my fall for her more, as though my love for them provided me with footholds to cling to on my rocky climb up the walls of ice that surrounded her heart, before finally being allowed to see all of her, the good and the bad and whatever else was buried away within her. My heart swelled with a sadness that could only be described as despondency, as it fully hit me that I may never see this Weiss in the flesh again. I blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill over to flood my cheeks, studying the muted memory of her stormy eyes for a moment longer, before taking a deep breath and bracing myself as the strongest sense of determination I had ever felt washed over me. This glimpse of the Weiss I had come to love only served to fuel my need to see her again; I had to tell her how I felt even though I was unsure myself of the feelings the ice eyed heiress provoked within me.  
"Let's go." The steel in my voice surprised even me as I marched towards the double doors without a single glance back. However, even through the haze of determination my mind was clouded with, the thought that been bothering me ever since the beginning of this quest continued to gnaw at the back of my brain... What could be so bad that Weiss, who I had always believed to be fearless, would see no other option but to run?

Blake POV:

I approached the wall with distinct apprehension, trying to understand how something so familiar could cause me to feel so alienated. Like an outsider looking in. It was Yang's voice that broke me from my inner struggle, only to discover that my hand was centimetres away from one of the dull, grey walls.  
"Blake, be careful!" The concerned tone in which Yang spoke sounded really quite bizarre coming from her, like a hug coming from your worst enemy, or a teacher changing their mind about a pop quiz. I replied with my standard eye roll and a quick witted retort in an attempt to cover up the warm blush which rose to my cheeks, caused undoubtedly by her worry. She was looking at me strangely. A look that almost resembled one of longing. As soon as the thought had entered my mind, the spell that had encompassed us both was broken. The background ranting of Ruby had come to a grinding halt, as had her train of thought, apparently, judging by the dumbstruck look on her face.

We shifted into our battle stance, alert and ready for any force that could manage to stop our leader mid-rant, only to come face to face with Weiss. Well, Weiss from a year ago, judging by the coldness in her eyes as she regarded the form of an eccentric and frightened-looking 15 year old girl. The ice in her death stare had long since melted, and the haughtiness with which Weiss had used to carry herself, that had melted along with it. That was only when, of course, such behaviours were used against the other three members of the team. She still maintained the ability to strike down any other being who happened to look at her at the wrong time, or said a word against the other members of Team RWBY. I noticed Ruby stiffen as she regarded Weiss, but my attempt at analysing this strange behaviour was yet again thwarted by the familiar voice of the blonde next to me as she exclaimed,  
"Is that you?" Her question was directed at Ruby. Following her line of sight, I came face to face with a copy of none other than our leader and cookie munching expert, Ruby. Well, a younger version of her anyway. This difference in age, given away by the lack of the muscles built over a years' worth of training; training that seemed to be taking a while to kick in, as Ruby had yet to move a muscle. Her attention was wholly fixated on Weiss, as she offered a distracted mumble of,  
"Yeah, Yang, it is..."

As I began to scrutinise her movements, I noticed the tension building steadily in her battle-worn muscles. Her hands were clenched in fists at her sides, as though she was desperately fighting with every muscle in her body not to run to Weiss, to provide her with the safety of her arms. Her eyes shone with unshed tears... and something else? Could that be...Love? Impossible! They were fighting 80% of the time! The only other 20% was when we were in a particularly serious situation or when we were sleeping! But the way Ruby was looking at Weiss, a tear finally winning the silent battle and trailing its way down Ruby's cheek and her eyes offering such warmth and almost shining her love like a beacon as though trying to deter the course of a doomed ship … the emotion she felt was undeniable. I had missed her explanation of the muted scene, due to my shock at my sudden realisation, only to have all evidence of the feeling wiped from her eyes. It was replaced by a solid wall of fortitude as she said,  
"Let's go."

Ruby left no room for debate in the matter, leaving Yang and I to struggle in trying to keep up with our leader as she marched her way into Beacon, her fury and determination so adamant that it seemed as though she were alight with it.

Ruby POV:

I threw open the colourless doors, only to find that the lifeless replica of our school had been replaced with an equally grey carbon copy of the hospital waiting room we had been in not all too long ago. However, the decidedly less high-tech differences in appearance were immediately obvious; from the far bulkier computing system on the reception desk, to the tattered and time-worn wooden furniture. Everything suggested that this was a past memory of the hospital.  
"Mr Schnee?" A tall man who was obviously wealthy, rose to his feet, his power shown in all aspects of his attire; right down to, presumably, the Schnee emblem, engraved in his silver cufflinks. Although his face was not a picture of youth, he could not be described as old, exactly. The word that sprung to mind was...weathered. As though all the hardships of the world rested upon his bony shoulders. However, I couldn't bring myself to feel pity for him, as his look of suffering was almost entirely masked by his bravado of self-righteousness.

The man, Mr Schnee, who I took to be Weiss's father, stood, well, he lounged, looking down his nose at the nurse who had come to retrieve him, as one might a speck of dirt that had weaselled it's way on to your newly polished shoe.  
"Could you fill out this form, please, Mr Schnee. It is to administer your wife into our care for the duration of the pregnancy." Mr Schnee sighed, as though this was quite possibly the last thing he wanted to be doing; as if it were biggest waste of time he could possibly have spent.  
It was then I noticed it. There, highlighted by the blinding, white light of the hospital as he reached for the form, was a hauntingly familiar golden ring. Adorning his middle finger of his right hand...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hello my lovelies! Welcome back! My sincerest of apologies for the wait, I have been on holiday and so have been unable to update. I'm afraid it's a rather short chapter because I have just got back, but I wanted to update so I didn't leave you waiting any longer. But I'm back baby and new drama is about to unfold, in lives of 4 familiar girls!

Anyways... This is a no spoilers allowed zone, so, on with the thankyou's.

A huge thanks to:

My friend pinkteacups for her lovely work on this chapter! Cookies and hugs for you!

Jacklyn Frost: I'm sorry that I am causing enough feels to make you sob. Trust me I know how you feel, and we are all here for you :-) thank you for your words of encouragement, the support is much appreciated. I would recommend some chocolate and a hug to help with those feels :-)

extraordinary banana: I will defiantly consider your suggestion. I may or may not have an idea of how to include Winter ;-) but you will just have to wait and see! Thank you for your suggestion :-)

Deltahalo241: The reason for this is that my editor Little Snuggle has stopped responding to my messages, and therefore was unable to work on the previous chapter. I'm sorry if this was an inconvenience, but it's ok as a friend of mine named pinkteacups has agreed to help with editing so that problem should be fixed soon :-) thank you for your advice, it is much appreciated.

ScytheReaper: thank you for your encouragement, also another thank you for sharing that interesting fact :-) Trust me, things are only going to grow more mysterious as the plot thickens...

Tatya1999: I'm glad you like my fic! :-D I hope I can keep you wanting more, thank you so much for expressing your support of this fic, to know that your enjoying my writing is a huge honour, so thank you!

I am still open to ideas for the competition, so feel free to leave any suggestion for the discoveries within Weiss's mind in the form of a review :-)

Without further ado... On with the story...

Previously...

Ruby POV

It was then that I noticed it. There, highlighted by the blindly white light of the hospital as he reached for the form, was a hauntingly familiar golden ring... adorning his middle finger of his right hand...

Chapter 6

Blake POV:

As Weiss's father spoke with, or rather, ignored the nurse, I glanced around for the familiar, snowflake coloured hair that would identify a past memory of Weiss, only to come up empty handed. This was strange, as all the memories so far had been those that Weiss had been present for, which is obvious given the fact that they were supposed to be her memories, after all. The only conclusion I could draw from this, was that maybe Yang, in her blind (but not unusual) temper, had broken into a new and wholly undiscovered part of her mind; one that allowed us to witness the root of her suffering, even though she may of been absent for it, but her brain had the knowledge of happening. Perhaps, the monotonous colouring of this, most recent, memory could be due to the absence of our missing team mate.

I looked to my two companions, ready to inform them of my new theory, only to notice that the attention of the two sisters was focused solely on Mr Schnee, or more accurately speaking; their hate-filled gazes were fixed on Mr Schnee's right hand.

Yang POV

Weiss's father, a rather arrogant looking man if you asked me, reached across to snatch the form from the poor nurse from her carefully distanced spot, away from him. As he did so, I noticed a clear change within the eyes of my sister: where there once was a steel wall of determination to find Weiss, the wall had been melted by the pure fire of boiling, hot rage. I had only ever seen Ruby act like this once, and that was when we all wound up in a rather extreme food fight with team JNPR and Weiss had a rather nasty introduction to the wall. Needless to say, Ruby took no prisoners after that, but that, however, is a story for another time. The sudden and immediate change in my usually hyper, bubbly sister's demeanour caused a sense of unease to settle at the bottom of my stomach; butterflies trapped within a titanium cage.  
"Ruby?" I attempted to reach out to her, hoping to summon her back from whatever faraway location her mind could have taken her to cause her to become so apoplectic. At first I thought she hadn't heard me, but it was only when she raised her arm, which was shaking with the effort to contain her wrath, to point at the hand of Mr Schnee. The hand that was now elegantly holding an expensive looking fountain pen (that again donned the Schnee emblem) and filling out the form given to him by the nurse. I realised that she had heard me, she was just too angry to form words.

My initial sense of unease took a 360 towards confusion, I could see nothing out of place with Mr Schnee's hand; just a dainty hand, with snow white skin that didn't sport a single mark, a true sign that he had most likely been waited on hand and foot for most, if not all, of his life. It was only when I continued my inspection of his hand (I admit, it took me several inspections) that I came across the object of my sister's rage. The gold ring glinted in the white light of the hospital room, the only colour to be seen in all of his deliberately chosen attire, in fact it was the only colour that managed to break the grim black and white colour scheme of the memory. My own detestation for this man was in danger of washing over me, just like a large wave would wash away a tiny crab. As I took in his snobbish appearance, he thrust the form back at the nurse, leaving her almost no time at all to take it from him, before he strode off in the direction from which the kind-faced nurse had come.

"Let's follow him..." The venom contained within my sisters voice as she gave that command, though warranted, I regret to say had even me, the great Yang Xiao Long, slightly afraid of my own sister. I gladly obeyed; I was just as eager to find Weiss so that I could return to my body and hunt down the monster that would dare to lay a hand on my friend and my sisters... Uh... more than a friend?

With that final thought, I (triumphantly) headed down the corridor after the soon to be dead man.

Ruby POV

I struggled to follow the retreating back of the evil man through the fog of pure rage that now clouded my mind and judgement. The only thing keeping me from introducing his sorry ass to Crescent Rose, which I assure you, my hand was itching to do, is the fact that doing so would only lessen our chances of finding Weiss, and therefore lessen my chances of giving the slime ball of a man a formal introduction to Crescent Rose when I once again had the use of my body. I would refrain from violence, for now, as the thought of having Weiss in my arms was worth me ignoring my need to hurt this man as deeply as he had hurt Weiss. However, I glanced across at my two teammates only to realise that I might have to get in line for that honour, judging by the sharpness held within Blake's amber eyes, and the blood red colour of the usually lilac orbs of my sister.

My train of thought came to a grinding halt; the scenery around me had once again shifted, this time taking the form of an equally black and white office. A Doctor paced before Mr Schnee, who was holding the hand of an unknown woman, who looked to be fighting a losing battle of attempting to hold back her tears. Her right hand, the hand not gripping Mr Schnee's, instead opted for trapping the arm of her chair in a vice grip, sported an identical gold ring placed on her middle finger, indicating that she must be Weiss's mother, Mrs Schnee. The Doctor sighed, a look of remorse etched its way onto his face as he turned to look at Mr and Mrs Schnee.  
"I'm sorry, these conversations are the ones I dread most in my line of work." His face took on a tired expression as he sat down, gripping the chair's arms as he lowered himself down slowly. His apologetic gaze never left the faces of the couple before him. He then coughed, as though steeling himself for what he was about to say.  
"Mr and Mrs Schnee, I regret to inform you that to continue this pregnancy would be of too great a risk to the wellbeing of Mrs Schnee." A sob could be heard from Mrs Schnee as she buried her face into the shoulder of her husband, who for his part presented an unreadable expression. "Mrs Schnee's illness has continued to progress to its later stages, and so it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you sir..." The Doctor now spoke directly to Mr Schnee as it was apparent from the anguished sobs of Mrs Schnee that she was no longer listening to the conversation "... That your wife's condition unfortunately means that her current pregnancy must be terminated for fear of the death of both her and the child."

My breath caught in my throat as I attempted to process what had just been announced so suddenly. The baby I had assumed to be Weiss, was, in fact, never to be born. My shock at this new piece of information prompted an attempt to figure out how this event related to what could scare Weiss so much that she would run from us... From me.

I felt dizzy and a little bit sick as a thousand and one possibilities of what was to happen, whizzed around my head in a tornado-like fashion. It was impossible. Or, maybe it was possible, but that still didn't mean that it should be. My thoughts were interrupted by the pity-filled voice of the doctor,  
"This hospital must do what is best for its patients. It is this risk to her wellbeing that will unfortunately prevent her from having children at any point in the future. I am truly sorry..."

A/N The plot thickens! Review to let me know what you think!


End file.
